The One Dedicated to Crystal Hikari's Challenge
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: Yami/Serenity~Joey allows Yami to take Serenity for a tour of Domino City. But when a Rare Hunter threatens Serenity's life, what will Yami do to return his gratitude?
1. The Challenge

Shadow: Hi, this is Shadow Bakura! I would love if someone would give me a challenge for some type of fiction. I don't Write Yaoi and Yuri, though. Sorry. Anything else I'm open to! I've kind of run out of ideas, and pleasing the reviewers is what I like best. I'll give credit to whoever's idea it is that I use. Ja ne! 


	2. My Guardian

Hey everyone! Shadow Bakura has returned! After reviewing the reviewer's reviews, (Phew, that's a mouthful) I had two that totally struck me. One, from Ethelflaed, (That is also quite a mouthful) really was an inspiration. I am not especially good at doing humor. I seem to follow a dark side of most of what I write, (Hence "Black Rose", "Shadow Memories", and my various poems) He/She mentioned (what are you?) that it would be funny to see one of the characters in a precarious situation, like she mentioned about Marik having to work at a day-care center (Which, don't get me wrong, would be quite a sight to see. They should REALLY have that on the anime!) I was looking at this with my cousin and I really thought of doing that one. Then I thought it would become very hard for me to do, seeing writing down humorous bits are not my best quality (And I really liked you congratulating me for my decision NOT to write Yaoi and Yuri). But then there was the simple, short review from Crystal Hikari, who totally gave me the best idea. Two words:  
  
YAMI/SERENITY  
  
This was such a different combination that I have rarely seen it was PERFECT! For one, Yami is my tied favorite character with Yami Bakura, (Who, might I add, I write too much about) and Serenity is so sweet and nice, it just might work! So, Crystal Hikari, this story I am about to write is for you. Thanks for the ideas, guys, and I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey Wheeler paced the halls of the hospital, hands grasped firmly behind his back and brown eyes turned down to the linoleum floor. His blond hair fell in front of his face, but he didn't bother to brush it away. He was too concerned for his sister, who was just now getting her bandages taken off for the first time.  
  
After Joey and Yami dueled with Marik controlling Joey's every thought, it was almost certain that both of them would have dropped to the sea. But when Yami won, and Joey was just then getting ready to plummet to the bottom of the ocean, Yami slipped off Joey's shoe to free his ankle of the chain that had begun to pull him down. If it hadn't been for him, Joey thought, he wouldn't be living to see this moment, which brought emotions of both excitement and anxiety. He was just starting to ware an indent in the floor from his pacing when the doctor came out. Joey immediately stopped, looking up.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler?" He asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. How's Serenity?" When the doctor smiled, Joey instantly knew everything was alright. "She's fine. She wants to see you." When Joey heard that he sprinted into the room, finding Serenity dressed with hazel eyes gleaming at Joey. "Everything's so clear, Joey! I can see everything!" Serenity exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and hugging her brother. Joey's teary eyes closed tight, as he held her close. "That's great, sis. That's great." He couldn't say anything else. For years he had waited for this moment. The nurses and doctors had left the room, but one person just then walked in quietly, trying not to disturb this precious moment.  
  
A knock came from the doorframe, and Joey and Serenity both broke the embrace and looked over. Yami looked with orchid eyes full of wonderment, and worry. He wasn't so sure how everything had went. He knew about Serenity's dilemma from Yugi, but hadn't known much about the operation's success. "Am I.intruding?" He asked.  
  
Joey wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "No, Yami. Come on in." Joey said, trying to hide his tears. Yami stepped in slowly, his boots thumping softly on the floor and his jacket that hung behind him gently rising and falling with his movements. His duel disk was still on his wrist, his deck still carefully placed in its recognizer. The Millennium Puzzle, the very name of it on every rare hunter's lips, gleamed in the sunshine of the room. Standing tall and proud, Serenity knew this person LOOKED like the Yugi she knew, but she knew it couldn't be.  
  
She also knew about the Puzzle, and what happened in Duelist Kingdom. Joey had told her every detail; How Yugi had almost been lost in the void of the Shadow Realm for eternity. It was Yami who had pulled through for them all, the mysterious spirit who few know about, even now. Serenity looked up at Yami. He was taller then her, and he looked down with orchid eyes that had specks of crimson in them. He smiled. "Hello, Serenity." He said in a deep, gentle voice that made Serenity feel protected. "Hello." She said softly, smiling up at him. "Serenity, this is Yami. Yami, this is my little sister Serenity." Yami nodded, glancing at Joey once, then taking a seat by Serenity on her bed. "So you are the one Joey mentions to me so many times. He has risked a lot for you." Yami said.  
  
Serenity blushed. "I know he cares a lot for me." She said calmly, looking down at her lap. Joey cleared his throat, and they both looked up at once. "Yami wanted to give you a tour of Battle City. I have to call Tea and Tristan to let them know what's going on. Keep an eye on her for me, Yami?" he questioned. "No problem, Joey." Yami said. "Okay. See you later, sis." Joey waved as he left the room. "Bye, Joey." Serenity called. The two sat in silence for a moment. "Are you ready to go?" Yami asked. Serenity nodded. They rose to their feet and walked together out of the hospital and into the sunshine.  
  
Serenity squinted. It was so bright. She wasn't used to seeing things this clearly. "I never knew the buildings had such clean, sharp edges. And how much more beautiful the ocean is." She said, taking in a breath of salt water. Yami looked around too. He couldn't imagine not being able to see things the way he could. "But the ocean has always been special to you, hasn't it?" Yami asked. "Yes." Serenity agreed. She smiled over at him as they walked down the boardwalk. "Joey took me to the ocean once, and we built sandcastles and hunted for starfish in the tide pools. And then we watched the sunset together, knowing it would be the last time we'd see each other for a while."  
  
Serenity suddenly frowned, and Yami watched her out of the corner of his eye curiously. "Our parents separated us at a young age. My mom took me, and Joey went to live with our dad. We didn't see each other for seven years. Over the course of the time I was with my mother, my eyes grew worse. The operation was too expensive for any of my family to afford, so I sent Joey the video, telling him I was hoping to see him one last time."  
  
She heaved a sigh, staring at her feet. "But then Joey got the money because of you and Yugi, and I am grateful. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be seeing the ocean, or my brother again." Her hazel eyes shined up at him. "You saved Yugi's Grandpa, Yami, but you also brought our family closer. Our family meets once a month for a special outing. And I see Joey almost everyday. None of that would have been possible without that operation." They had stopped at where the boardwalk met the sandy beach, and Yami was looking at her unbelievingly. His eyes were shining with tears. He looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed them. "I am here for a purpose, Serenity. Only God knows why I have lived for five millennia to return to a world torn by violence and chaos, but I am here. I assumed it was some sort of test, so out of my own foolish pride, I decided if I helped Yugi I would receive some award."  
  
He shifted from one foot to the other, uneasy from Serenity's stare. "That was why I almost resulted in killing Seto Kaiba. I knew he was Yugi's greatest enemy, and I thought if I destroyed him Yugi would be happy." Yami looked out at the ocean. "But I was wrong. I lost Yugi's trust, and I was left dormant inside the Puzzle, wondering what I had done for Yugi to abandon me. But it was all clear just after. I knew I had been wrong, and I apologized to Yugi. From then on I realized why I WAS here; to protect the ones Yugi love, and the ones that I had grown to love. That includes you Serenity. You've been an inspiration to many of us, including me." He looked down at Serenity who was blushing. She shyly looked down at her feet.  
  
"Thanks, Yami." She said. Yami smiled. "You're gladly welcome." He placed his hand on her back. "Let's go." Serenity nodded, shivering from Yami's touch. He noticed it instantly, and dropped his hand to his side. They strode by a circus tent, sitting in the middle of a large park. "That was where I dueled Arkana. He was one twisted opponent. One of Marik's henchman, in fact." Yami explained. "Ohh." Serenity answered, looking in wonderment at the large tent.  
  
Yami always had his hand placed on her shoulder or the top of her back, to make sure that Serenity did not stray from his side, or fall from being weakened by her operation. And Serenity never left his side, even when she wanted to. She was afraid of leaving his side for anything. She always wanted to be under his watchful eye.  
  
Chapter one is done! WAHHOO! Chapter two coming up soon! I KEEP RYHMING! UGH! 


	3. My Savior

Thank you for the reviews! And Crystal Hikari, you are very welcomed! All righty then! Let the story commence!  
  
~My Savior~  
  
Yami and Serenity walked and talked for hours. It was close to sunset when they turned around to walk home. It was between light and dark out, an hour of the night when it was hard to see. Serenity felt uneasy, though she was near Yami, and knew no harm would come to her with him there. But she decided to ask anyway. "Yami, it's getting late. And to be honest.I'm a little nervous." She said. Yami looked down, still walking with long strides. "Don't worry, Serenity. No harm will come to you. If anything happens, I'm here." Serenity nodded. "I've just.never really liked the dark ever since.I began to lose my eyesight. Just promise me.you'll stay with me?" Yami looked a little more solemn, and answered so gently in a soft voice that Serenity instantly felt safe.  
  
"I promise. You have my word." Serenity nodded. "Okay." She walked a bit closer to him, so that once in a while her arm would bump into his. She looked around herself, afraid to be jumped by something or someone. Yami suddenly stopped, and Serenity looked up at him. "What's the matter?" She asked quietly. "I feel someone near. Be still. Don't make a sound." He whispered. They were hidden in the shadows of the night, but Serenity could hear the faint sound of someone walking. Yami led her into a side ally, having her crouch down next to him.  
  
She did, as Yami pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, trying to conceal her and protect her. Serenity was blushing in the dark, but was too scared to say anything. She went with what Yami wanted her to do, submitting to his wishes and staying still. His body was warm, making the cool night not seem so scary. She was pressed against his chest, so that she could hear his heartbeat. His whole body was crouched over her, his back facing the street, with his head cocked to one side so that he could watch for the enemy. They heard the murmur of voices going by, as they listened in.  
  
"Master Marik wants us to capture Wheeler's sister, huh?" He asked his friend. "That's right. Says he's got use for her. Whatever that means." "Marik said that girl and the Yugi kid went out for a tour of Battle City." "Yeah, they shouldn't be too far." They stopped right in front of their hiding place. Serenity began to whimper a little, scared and shaking all over. "Shhh." Yami hushed her gently, hugging her closer. "Why can't we just kill them and get 'em out of our way?" "My thoughts exactly. But Marik wants her alive. He wants the PHARAOH dead." Yami closed his eyes, letting his head drop a bit, sighing quietly. "Come on, let's find them and get it over with. I'm starving."  
  
When Yami was sure they were gone, he let out a sigh, and Serenity instantly started crying. "They're going to kill you, Yami." She whispered, as Yami kept her close. She buried her face into his shirt. "I'm scared, Yami. What do they want with me?" She sobbed, gripping his shirt tightly. Yami looked down. "Marik has a twisted mind, Serenity. He thinks that I killed his father. And I didn't. He only wants to avenge his father. And whoever gets in his way becomes a target." He sighed, holding her to provide comfort. "I'm sorry you got in the middle of this." He shut his eyes tightly, wishing that it never came upon her.  
  
Serenity looked up, her face covered with trails of tears. "It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that you have such a great burden to carry." She rested her head on his shoulder, still clutching his shirt. "I'm sorry you must face this alone." Yami slowly got up, helping Serenity to her feet. "We must be quiet while we move. If they find us we might be outnumbered." Serenity nodded, though she wasn't sure Yami saw her. He looked up and down the street, making sure that the coast was clear. He motioned to Serenity, who stepped out of the shadows and into the street, close to his side.  
  
"I'm going to take you to your brother, Serenity. It's far too dangerous for you to be with me anymore." Yami said, as they walked quickly down the sidewalk. The shops and apartment buildings were dark; the only thing that aided them to see were the streetlights. Serenity was too stunned to protest Yami's suggestion. She knew he was right, but she was afraid for him. She knew that those Rare Hunters meant business. So she solemnly nodded, though it was too dark for Yami to have noticed.  
  
"Will they kill you Yami?" She asked suddenly. Yami looked over with petrified eyes. The red/purple orbs were full of sheer horror at Serenity's shuddering voice. "I-I.Serenity.I don't need you to worry." "But I AM worried, Yami. You don't understand.if they DO kill you, I'll be losing my two closest friends, and who knows what will happen AFTER. You CAN'T let them, Yami. You HAVE to hide from them!" Yami sighed, looking into Serenity's hazel eyes. They had reached Joey's apartment complex. "Serenity." There were too loud voices coming from behind them. The two Rare Hunters that they had thought they had lost, were now running after them.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!!"  
  
"Serenity, GO!" Yami commanded, almost literally throwing the door open and shoving her in. "Bu- "Just GO!" Serenity nodded, noticing Yami was getting frustrated with her stalling. As soon as Yami heard her footsteps clamoring up the stairs, he took off running, trying to lose them. His heart sped fast, thumping in time with his footsteps, and increasing speed with every step. His long, muscular legs gave him an advantage over them, and he turned corners and ran across streets, in an attempt to make them lose sight of him.  
  
His muscles were strong, but his lungs were beginning to burn. The lack of oxygen make him dizzy and disoriented. He stumbled when he tripped over the curb, only just keeping his balance long enough to stay on his feet. He started to slow, and he felt arms seizing him. He fell unconscious with a whack to the head by a metal object. All went dark, and that was the last he remembered.  
  
R&R please. Thank you! 


End file.
